1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising devices, and, more particularly, to exercising devices especially adapted for exercising facial muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to exercising facial muscles, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations:    U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,534 of Rogers    U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,096 of Welch    U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,260 of Buckner    U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,983 of Fraser    U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,116 of Edell
Rogers (U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,534) discloses an apparatus for exercising muscles of the face. This apparatus includes a first arm, a second arm, and a pivot between the two arms. Mouth pieces are located at proximal ends of the arms, and an elastic band is located at the distal ends of the arms. A handle is also employed and is located at the pivot. This patent discloses the exercise of facial muscles only in a horizontal direction. There is no disclosure of exercising facial muscles in a vertical direction. For more complete exercise of facial muscles, it would be desirable if a facial muscle exercising apparatus were provided that also exercises facial muscles in a vertical direction.
Welch (U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,096) discloses an apparatus for exercising muscles of the face which includes a first arm and a second arm, each of which is independently pivoted on a circular indentation 20 or 21 of support body 11. Proximal ends of the arms are placed in a user's mouth, and an elastic retaining band 13 is placed between distal ends of the arms. A handle 10 is also provided. Resistance to muscle exercise is provided by an elastic band which sits upon lever portions 27. Each arm that is placed in the user's mouth is supported by a support body 11. However, the respective arms are not connected directly together. For purposes of simplicity, it would be desirable if muscle exercising arms were connected directly together.
Buckner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,260) discloses an apparatus for exercising muscles of the face. It includes two shanks 18 and 22 which have ends upon which mouth pieces are installed. An elastic band 26 is stretched as the user moves the mouth pieces towards each other. When the mouth-received portions move back and force during exercise of the facial muscles, the two shanks 18 and 22 are translated longitudinally with respect to each other. Moreover, the two shanks are not connected directly with each other. Instead, the elastic band serves to connect the two shanks together. Since the two shanks are not connected directly with each other, they may be subject to separation from each other and misalignment if inadvertent force is applied normal to the direction of translation motion. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for exercising facial muscles were provided in which exercising arms are connected directly together and in which the arms do not undergo translation motion as the facial muscles are being exercised.
Fraser (U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,983) discloses an apparatus for exercising muscles of the face. A Y-shaped structure has a handle and two arms. Each arm has a separate pivot for a mouth piece. For purposes of simplicity, it would be desirable if a device for exercising facial muscles were provided in which two exercising arms were connected together with a single pivot.
Edell (U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,116) discloses an apparatus for exercising muscles of the face. It includes two shanks which have ends upon which mouth pieces are installed. Each shank is associated with an end piece that receives an end of one shank and that serves as a sliding bearing for the other shank. Either springs or an elastic band provides resistance between the mouth pieces. The two arms undergo a translation motion as the facial muscles are exercised. The desirability of non-translational motion of exercising arms has been stated above. Moreover, with this device, the exercising arms are not securely connected to each other. If an elastic band is removed, the arms can be easily separated. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for exercising facial muscles were provided in which the exercising arms were securely connected together, even in the absence of an elastic band.
Still other features would be desirable in a facial muscles exercising method and apparatus. For example, for purposes of aesthetics and convenience in storage and transport, it would be desirable if a device for exercising facial muscles were provided that is substantially contained in a housing, from which only mouth-engaging members can stick out for engaging the mouth of a user. Also, it would be desirable if a device for exercising facial muscles were provided which included a set of springs or the like that can be used for gradually increasing resistance to muscle exercising and the muscles gradually increase in strength.
Also, it would be desirable if a device for exercising facial muscles were provided which increased muscle strength and mass due to the capability of the device to provide the facial muscles with a controlled scale of graduated resistance increments.
In addition, it would be desirable if a device for exercising facial muscles were provided which would offer a stretching of the facial muscles prior to each active contraction thereby increasing venous and lymphatic flow to the facial area and improving skin and muscle tissue tone.
Also, it would be desirable if a device for exercising facial muscles were provided which permits following a varied strengthening and conditioning program using horizontal and vertical dynamic and isometric contractions, as well as, spring and weight modes of resistance.
Further, it would be desirable if a device for exercising facial muscles were provided which facilitates a user to feel a sense of personal accomplishment as the user is taking an active role in his or her facial muscle enhancement program, which is user measurable and trackable.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices to exercise facial muscles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a facial muscles exercising method and apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits increased muscle strength and mass due to the capability of the apparatus to provide the facial muscles with a controlled scale of graduated resistance increments; (2) provides a stretching of the facial muscles prior to each active contraction, which promotes increased venous and lymphatic flow to the facial area thereby improving skin and muscle tissue tone; (3) permits carrying out a varied strengthening and conditioning program using horizontal and vertical dynamic and isometric contractions, as well as, spring and weight modes of resistance; (4) facilitates a user to have a sense of personal accomplishment as the user is taking an active role in his or her facial muscle enhancement program, which is user measurable and trackable; (5) exercises facial muscles in a vertical direction; (6) provides for graduated increases in resistance to build muscle strength; (7) provides muscle exercising arms which are connected directly together; (8) provides exercising arms that are connected directly together and which the arms do not undergo translation motion as the facial muscles are being exercised; (9) provides two exercising arms which are connected together with a single pivot; (10) provides exercising arms that are securely fixed connected together, even in the absence of an elastic band; and (11) that is substantially contained in a housing, from which only mouth-engaging members can stick out for engaging the mouth of a user.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique facial muscles exercising method and apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.